Twist of Fate
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin are just two teenagers in love, but what happens when something threatens to rip everything apart?
1. Tonight I'm loving you

**The idea for this story just came to me yesterday and I had to write it asap. It's set as if Tonks and Remus are at school together with the Marauders. Hope it's alright because I haven't written anything like the start of this scene before. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1- Tonight I'm loving you**

"Oh, Remus..." Tonks whispered as Remus kissed her hastily, pushing her up against the post of the bed that had appeared in the room of requirement. Feeling her body close to his was probably the best thing Remus had ever experienced. Their lips moved in snychronization, gradually getting more urgent. He had his fingers intertwined in her now purple hair. Remus had barely noticed her hair was changing colour every few minutes. He suddenly stopped. "Dora... I'm not sure we should-" Remus began but there was no way she was hearing it.

Working her lips along his neck, Remus barely heard what she was saying. "Remus, we talked about this- let go a bit!" He needed no more persuading. His hands left her hair and travelled south until they reached the hem of her jumper and quickly pulled it over her head, then tossing it aside. Tonks followed suit by quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Soon they were fully naked on the bed, letting go of their inhibitaions and taking the next big step in their relationship. Remus couldn't deny that it felt right. They had been seeing eachother since he was a fourth year and she a third year. Now he was beggining his seventh and final year, there were a lot of uncertainties about what Remus' future held for him but one thing he was certain about was Dora. He knew that what they had was real; she had accepted what he was and stood by him the whole time when anyone else would have cut their losses immediately. Dora was something special; their relationship was special and it felt like the time was right for them to have sex.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Sirius wondered when Remus snuck back into the Gryffindor common room at nine o'clock that night. There was no way Remus was going to tell him what he'd just been up to with his cousin. Sirius would either congratulate him on finally "losing it" and ask very awkward questions or hit him a thump for having sex with his favourite cousin and Remus didn't fancy either of those outcomes.

So he just shrugged. "Just been hanging around with Dora." Remus told him trying to sound as casual as possible and trying to hide his utter elation about what had just happened.

"Oh really?" Sirius smiled suggestively, "Where did you go? Because neither of you showed up on the map. Been paying a visit to the Room of Requirement with my cousin, have you?" It was obviously going to be the awkward questions and not the thump. He still wanted to avoid talking about what he did with Dora with anyone but Dora.

Thankfully James knew when to step in. "Stop being such a creep Sirius!" He teases him, "She's your cousin. I'm sure Moony wasn't getting up to anything that you would do." When Sirius turned back to look at Remus James gave him a little wink from behind Sirius. A smile threatened his lips.

"Thank you James. I'm going to head off to bed, I'm exhausted." Remus told them and started heading up the stairs to bed. He definitely wasn't exhausted and knew he probably wouldn't be able to sleep but there was no way he was hanging around to wait for Sirius to start interrogating him.

Remus lay in bed that thinking contemplating everything that had happened. What he did with Dora was amazing and he couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her. He silently laughed when he thought of Sirius' many escapades and how there was no way he ever felt how Remus was feeling now.


	2. All of the stars have faded away

**Okay lads and lasses, here's chapter 2! I really hope you all enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! I appreciate all feed back- be it good or bad- so don't hesitiate in leaving me a review! Love you all as always, Gleefulbabe xxx**

**C****hapter 2- All of the stars have faded away**

Remus sat in the Gryffindor common room with the Marauders map in his hands. He was searching for Nymphadora. She hadn't spoken to him in around two weeks and Remus was starting to get worried. At first he thought that she just needed a bit of space but now he had the feeling that something was wrong. He'd decided today in potions that he was going to find her and talk to her. Dora was his girlfriend afterall, and if there was something wrong, he was going to try as hard as he could to make her feel better.

Then he saw a dot labelled _Nymphadora Tonks _in the library. Remus raised an eyebrow. Dora, in the library? Something must be wrong. Dora hated the library, everytime she went in there she tried her best to rise Madame Pince to the point where she was asked to leave the library, but she only ever entered the library with Remus. He decided to go before her little dot could move. Folding up the map, he tapped it with his wand and quietly said "mischief managed" and all the ink disappeared.

Remus quickly entered the library and started scanning the place for Dora. He was suprised to see her in the furthermost corner, her hair a dull brown and her facr hidden in her hands. That was not like her. Remus was quickly getting worried and made his way down to her.

Nymphadora didn't seem to hear him approach her so he just sat down beside her. She finally looked up. Her eyes were red and irritated as if she'd been crying. Dora started crying again and put her head down on the table. Remus was horrified to see her in such a state. What could have happened to make her so upset? He realised he could guess all day so he just decided to ask her.

Remus pulled her head to his chest . "Dora what's the matter?" He wondered urgently, but soothingly. It broke his heart to see her like this.

She started sobbing harder. "Remus..." She choked through the tears. Remus had never seen Dora so emotional.

He started stoking her hair comfortingly. "Shh. It's okay. Tell me what's wrong." He urged her.

Dora swallowed for a moment and tried to speak. "Remus, I... I..." She began and pressed her face closer to her chest.

Remus gently moved her head so she was looking at him. She seemed to shy away, which was even stranger. "You can tell me." He told her sincerely and waited for her to answer.

A look of defeat crossed her face. "Remus... I think I'm p-pregnant." Dora starting sobbing even harder if that were even possible and buried her face in his chest again.

Those four words hit Remus like the Hogwarts Express. He was definitely in shock. He got Nymphadora pregnant? Remus was suddenly unbelievably angry with himself. How could he have been so completely studid? He had basically ruined his girlfriend's life. "Dora... I'm so sorry. You don't know how much. I should never have agreed to..." Sirius was definitely going to kill him and with good reason.

Nymphadora shook her head. "I don't blame you Remus. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. You wanted to stop but I told you to let go a bit and now..." She said placing a hand on her stomach. _Oh god_. My girlfriend is going to have a baby. She's barely sixteen! Remus honestly thought about slapping himself. Repeatedly. Sirius would most likey oblige. He suddenly remembered something.

"You said you _think _you're pregnant." Remus was clining to that five letter word. _Think _that means she doesn't _know for sure_. There was always a chance that it wasn't true. He _hoped_ that it wasn't true, because it is was then he would never forgive himself.

She nodded. "Obviously I haven't been able to confirm it." Dora a took a deep breath. Remus' heart was breaking for her. The poor girl was scared out of her mind. "I missed- you know... and I feel awful. I know myself, but yes there is a chance. I'm going to tell my mom when I go home for Christmas next week." Good he wanted Andromeda and Ted to hate him just as much he hated himself.

"Come here." Remus whispered and pulled Dora tightly to him. He had no idea what they were going to do now- _No. You don't even know that she's actually pregnant yet. _Remus thought to himself, they used a condom but accidents happen. He scolded himself mentally for calling their baby an accident. Remus just wished that Sirius would beat him senseless because he hated himself for what he did to her. _Not only is she pregnant at sixteen, but she is pregnant by a werewolf at sixteen. _And strangely Dora didn't hate him, that made things worse. It would be better if she screamed and shouted and hexed him, but she didn't. Instead she just sat with her head against him, sobbing with every ounce of energy she had left. Remus hated seeing her like this and he cringed when he remembered that this was only the start...


	3. When everything feels like the movies

**Okay guys, so here's chapter 3! Thank you for all the feedback and story alerts! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

After walking Dora back to her common room, Remus headed back up to his, all-the-while hoping that he could manage to avoid Sirius and James. They would instantly know something was wrong and start interrogating him and Remus didn't want them to know just yet. He was so emotionally drained that all he wanted to do was go to bed, thought he doubted her would be able to sleep after the shock he was after getting. Remus half-heartedly climbed through the portrait hole after having to repeat the password three times. He quickly made his way through the common room and up to the boys dorms. Remus cursed to himself when he saw James sitting on his bed flicking through a Quidditch magazine. He threw himself down on his own bed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did you find Tonks?" James wondered casually, not removing his eyes from the page of his magazine.

Remus wished with every inch of his being that he could be as carefree as James Potter. Everything had changed so quickly. "Yes. I found her." He felt awful for wishing that he hadn't found her at all now. It was his fault that they were in this situation afterall.

James looked up now noticing the anguish in his voice, the amused expression that was on his face clearly gone. "What was wrong with her? Did she end it?" he guessed. Remus shook his head, nauseated. "Did someone die?" He knew James would never guess. Shaking his head again Remus replied "Worse." James raised an eyebrow and chuckled humourlessly. "Worse? Moony what could be_ worse _than someone dying?"

Remus took a very deep breath, one that he felt like holding until he passed out to save him from having to tell James what exactly was happening. Then he remembered that James wasn't Sirius and he really needed someone to lean on at the moment. "Dora is pregnant- or at least she _thinks _she's pregnant." He admitted emotionlessly. There was silence for a long time. "James?-"

"You absolute idiot- tosspop- git- moron- pillock..."

*Five minutes later* "...twat- fool- imbecile- halfwit- dunce- ignoramus- ninny- moron, did I already say moron?" James ranted endlessly.

"Yes." Remus answered. "And I know I'm all of those things." He decided to get in before James could start ranting again.

"Damn it Remus! I thought you were supposed bloody smart! But no! You go and impregnate your sixteen year old girlfriend! How thick is that Moony? Are you stupid?" His voice was only getting louder and louder but it did help to have someone shouting at him like and giving him a right telling off like Dora should have done.

Remus was far from disagreeing with him. "I know James! I am stupid! I should have never agreed to sleep with her! Now I've gone and practically ruined her life!" He was thankful the dorm was deserted.

"Having sex with her isn't even the problem Moony! You couldn't count the amount of girls Sirius has had and you don't see him going around with a brood of children! He's going to kill you! Did you not use protection? " James was obviously finished his telling off and sighed wearily. There was silence between the two boys for a good while until James broke it again. "I'm sorry Remus, I really am. That's a really tough break. How's Tonks? The poor girl must be terrified."

Remus nodded and buried his face in his hands. "She is. She's literally out of tears now. There's only two weeks left before Christmas, so Dora's going to wait until she goes home to confirm she's pregnant after she tells her mother." Hopefully Andromeda and Ted wouldn't be too angry at her. He could take them being furious at him but Nymphadora wouldn't be able to take any more stress.

"Not that it's any of my business, or that I have any particular experience with pregnancy, but I don't think she should wait until Christmas to get checked out. I mean how far along is she, if she is pregnant?" James wondered.

Remus tried to figure it out in his head. "About six weeks." He began to wonder what a baby would look like at six weeks.

James nodded. "She definitely needs to see Madam Pomfrey. Like I said, I know hardly anything about pregnancy but she's nearly two months and I'm sure that the sooner you get things sorted out the better."

James definitely had a point. "I'll try and encourage Dora to see her soon." Remus sighed defeatedly. "I really can't believe she's pregnant-"

Remus was suddenly cut off by Sirius speaking. "Who's pregnant?" He wondered coldly.


	4. If love is truth, let it break my nose

**Sorry about the wait guys, I just needed to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. Just so you know I got the title of this chapter from the Take That song "What is Love?". Obviously I altered it a bit :P I really hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 4-** **If love is truth, let it break my nose**

James and Remus exchanged a wary look. He wad been wanting to break the news to Sirius more... kindly instead of him finding out like this. You could definitely feel the building tension in the room. Remus sighed and sat up. "Sirius, I-"

Sirius quickly stopped him. "Moony you better be taking the bloody piss with this one." His tone gave no particular emotion away. That could be a good thing, or a very "Won't speak to you for three months" bad thing.

Remus decided he had to just come out and say it, it probably wouldn't make any difference to the outcome. "Sirius, Nymphadora thinks she's pregnant." There was silence for a moment during which Remus looked at James to see if he was any the wiser to which way this was going to go but he didn't seem to see anything that Remus didn't. He looked back to Sirius again and suddenly was well aware of which way things were going to go. Sirius' fist connected with Remus' nose instantly shattering it and sending blood flowing down his face. "Guess I deserved that." Remus winced, tilting his head back to try and stop the bleeding a bit.

"Yes! You _did _deserve that Moony! What kind of a bloody idiot are you?" Sirius was definitely angry and there was no way Remus could blame him. He had been an idiot.

James got up off the bed and stepped inbetween Sirius and Remus. "Calm down Padfoot. I've already told him what an git he's been. Give the poor guy a break- I know it sucks, what's happened to Tonks-" He added when he received a nasty look from Sirius. "But nothing you do now is going to change the fact that it _is _happening, whether we like it or not." James turned back to Remus. "Come on mate, we better get you down to the hospital wing and get your nose fixed." He said helping him up off his bed. "You stay here and cool down a bit." James warned Sirius when he began to move towards the door. Sirius grimaced and walked past the two of them over to his bed and threw himself stroppily down on it. When Remus knew that Sirius was completely out of earshot he spoke again. "Thanks mate. But I really did deserved that. Probably deserved a broken jaw aswell." He said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at his bloody face.

"I know Moony, but like I said, it's not going to change things."

"What on Earth?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed when she caught sight of Remus' bloody face. "Merlins Beard! What happened to you ?" What should he tell her? Remus hadn't thought about that yet.

Fortunately James had. "Just a bit of a heated moment between Remus and Sirius. Can you fix it?" He added quickly before Madame Pomfrey could ask more questions.

"Hmm..." She examined Remus' nose for a moment. "I certainly will be able to fix the bone but as for the bruising, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop it. You'll have to endure the tenderness for a week or two. Sirius certainly made good work of this. Would you like me to inform Professor McGonagal?"

"No!" Remus and James shouted at the same time which sounded very suspicious. "I mean, it was just the heat of the moment. Nothing more to it." Remus explained hoping she wouldn't pry anymore.

Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical but nodded. "Very well. I will just mend this break so."

"How does it feel?" James wondered as the two left the hospital wing. It hadn't take more than five minutes for her to mend Remus' nose.

Remus touched it gingerly and winced. "It still hurts but it's not as bad as it was a while ago-"

Suddenly the two boys were aware of a female voice shouting. "Remus Lupin! What on earth happened to you?" It was Tonks. She had obviously seen the dried in blood on his face. Remus had no doubt that it was already starting to show the bruising. There was a look of horror on the still mousy haired girl's face as she saw it close up.

"Sirius kind of found out about the.. the... situation." James answered and Tonks looked even angrier. Remus thought it was because Remus had told someone that she was pregnant but he was wrong.

Tonks scowled. "I'm going to bloody kill him! He'll be the one with the broken nose!" She began to trudge away but Remus quickly held her back.

"Don't confront Sirius about this. He's having a hard enough time processing this aalready. He was probably just getting it out of his system."

Tonks sighed. "Fine. But only because I love you. Does it hurt a lot?" She wondered concernedly.

Remus shook his head. "Not at all, Dora." He lied. His nose was the last thing she should be worrying about now. "Come on," Remus smiled putting his arm around his girlfriend, "I'll walk you back to your common room."


End file.
